herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Princess Elise
This proposal is about Princess Elise. Who is She? And What has She Done? Princess Elise the Third is the tetartagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). She is a beautiful young human woman who is the princess and the current sovereign of Soleanna, being the surviving member of the once-great royal family that rules the city and its kingdom. The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna, Elise grew up with a tragic past-at an early age, she lost her mother and not long after she was made the vessel to seal the monstrous Iblis by her father, which claimed his life too. Torn between her impetuous whims and duty, Elise rose to leadership with the mysterious heavy burden given by her father when he died: she could never let herself cry or Iblis would be released from within her. Admirable Standard Elise is very kind-hearted, sweet, and genuinely cares about her country and its citizens, being willing to give herself up to Eggman in order to protect them from the doctor. She is well aware of her role as a monarch and does her best to stand as a worthy and exemplary princess. Behind her formal facade, however, Elise is like any typical confused and anxious young woman. The loss of her parents left Elise with much grief and sorrow, but she always tried to stay strong due to her father's words. When Iblis was later sealed inside her, Elise forced herself to never cry, as her tears would free Iblis from within her. This trapped her in a perpetual state of fake optimism where she would try to make light of her fate, but in reality, she always carried sadness that she could never let go of, leaving her trapped in her own feelings. During her adventures with Sonic, she becomes quite attached to the heroic hedgehog, the latter is hinted at in her first conversation with Amy, where she is visibly flustered and embarrassed when Amy asked her if he (not knowing that it was Sonic) had asked her out on a date and later where she desperately fights back tears when Sonic reveals that he plans of departing the city once he thwarted Eggman's plans. It is eventually Sonic's presence that makes Elise truly happy for the first time since her father's death, allowing her to get out of her own captivity. Despite her genuine love for her people, Elise wishes to be able to make herself happy with her own desires coming first as she hesitates to blow out the flame of Solaris, since it would mean she would never meet Sonic, who gave her so much happiness. However, Sonic's words of encouragement and her own knowledge of what is right win out in the end and she blows out the flame. Possibly as a side effect of the ritual that was used to seal Iblis within her body, Elise, at times, seems to possess a small degree of mental instability, as shown when she hallucinates Soleanna in flames during the Festival of the Sun and sees a vision of Silver surrounded by flames upon meeting Sonic for the first time. Final Verdict She is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal